


4:20 / 8:40

by elfesteem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, also yeri because i love her, but don't panic!, lucas appears for a millisecond, mark almost chokes on his vodka, norenmin!, taeyong as the mom friend, they're at a party, what a mess, yuta and sicheng are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfesteem/pseuds/elfesteem
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck get wasted, feelings get spilled.





	4:20 / 8:40

**Author's Note:**

> !! English is not my first language !!  
>  This is my first fic so please bear with me and my shitty writing thank u and i'm sincerely sorry for any misspelling
> 
> title from the song [Mi Casa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ynaxld5fS2U) by Cruz Cafuné

_00:01 AM_

Loud music filled up the entire room Mark was in. He and his friends attended the party thanks to their senior friends, being the one who was throwing it Jaehyun. Half the high school was there and Mark had long lost Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin, the four of them had come together in Doyoung’s car, who was also the one in charge of returning them safe and sound to Jeno’s house later, that is if he didn’t forget about it while making out with Jaehyun, in that case they would have to turn to drastic measures aka call Jeno’s parents at ass o’clock in the morning to come and pick them up. Renjun was also supposed to be there as he had come with his older brother Sicheng, but Mark hadn’t seen him. Long story short, Mark was lost and surrounded by people and loud music and his friends nowhere in sight.

“Hyung!” Mark turned around just to find Chenle coming towards him with Jisung in tow. As soon as they were by his side, he saw the red cup on both of their hands, “I hope that’s not something with alcohol in it, because if it is Taeyong hyung will have your heads.”

“Chill hyung, it’s just some coke.” Chenle laughed it off, but Mark could see the little smirk in Jisung’s face and eyed them suspiciously but before he could say anything else Chenle spoke again, “Anyways, apparently Donghyuck hyung is looking for you, says he’s alone since Jeno hyung and Jaemin hyung left him as soon as they saw Renjun hyung and disappeared to God knows where.”

“And where’s Hyuck?”

“With Yuta hyung,” Mark’s eyes went wide and asked, “where the _fuck_ are they?” Yuta and Donghyuck together just screamed 'trouble'.

“I don’t know.” Jisung answered, taking a sip from his cup, “We came to tell you because we were just talking to Yeri when she mentioned that half an hour or so she saw them together and Donghyuck hyung was whining to Yuta hyung about how lonely he was and how he wanted his, I quote, ‘Mark hyung’ with him. Says he was kinda drunk or something.”

This time Mark turned around, while the other two laughed, and started his ‘Search for Hyuck before he does anything stupid’ mission.

 

_00:57 AM_

When Mark finally found Donghyuck in the backyard, he didn’t expect for him to be alone.

“Hey, I thought Yuta hyung was with you?” Asked Mark sitting down next of his best friend of more than 10 years. Their mothers had been friends since high school and they had known each other since their diaper days, they knew the other more than they knew themselves. Like how Mark knew when Hyuck was upset without the latter ever uttering a word or how Donghyuck knew when Mark had had a rough day and had pushed himself beyond his limits and invited him over to break away a little from the daily routine.

“Was.” Answered Donghyuck without even looking at him. “Are you high?” Mark asked again seeing the joint he was holding, “Yuta hyung gave it to you, right?” He sighed.

“Maybe?” Donghyuck answered lazily.

“He fucking did oh my God.”

“Hyung chill, it’s just weed and he only gave me one. I’m not even halfway it, this shit’s nasty like, really nasty.”

“But you still smoked! Your mom’s gonna kill me if she finds out.”

“Exactly hyung,” Donghyuck pointed out, “ _if_ she finds out.”

“Okay, okay.” Mark breathed deeply at the same time time Donghyuck took a drag. Mark stared at him exhale the smoke and thought that he looked so fucking ethereal with the moon shining on him and the smoke surrounding him like halo. He shook his head and tried to get these thoughts out.

“So, if Yuta hyung is not with you, where’s he?” Mark asked resting his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Sicheng hyung.” Answered Donghyuck, and he turned around to blow the smoke towards Mark’s face. Mark pulled away coughing, “Dude, what was that for?” He exclaimed pushing Donghyuck aside.

“What do you think?” Donghyuck raised his eyebrows until they disappeared behind his bangs. Mark gave him a look. “To piss me off?”

“No, you dumbass. Get high with me.”

Mark considered his options: he could go back inside but there were too many people and he didn’t feel like suffocating to death tonight. Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin were out of question and the little ones were probably drunk or messing around and Mark definitely didn't feel like being the mom friend. So it was either getting high from the smoke of getting high from actually smoking. He settled for the latter.

“Pass me that thing, brat.” Donghyuck snorted and gave him the joint, settling his legs over Mark’s lap.

Mark took a drag while telling his heart to calm the fuck down.

 

_02:45 AM_

They had eventually gone inside and got a few drinks Lucas gave them. They honestly had no idea of what was on them but they tasted bitter and the alcohol burned down your throat. They drank all of it anyway and, in their way back outside, they passed by a mess of limbs on the couch that could only be their three friends. Mark and Donghyuck looked at each other smirking and took a few pictures (for blackmailing purposes and because they were too cute together) while laughing. Mark remembered how frustrating it was to see the three of them pining after each other but not making a move and, in the end, he and Donghyuck had to set them up so they could talk and finally settle things in place. It absolutely worked and now they are inseparable. Just as they were about to leave, someone grabbed Mark’s shoulder making him stop. He and Donghyuck turned around just to find Doyoung and Jaehyun.

“Hi!” Shouted Donghyuck over the music and Mark winced. “Hey kid,” Answered Jaehyun, “I know Doyoung hyung was supposed to take you all home, but seeing these three asleep, I don’t have the heart to wake them up, so-”

“So,” Continued Doyoung, “Jae’s letting you sleep here, and you take it or take it, because I’ve already called Jeno’s parents and told them you’ll be staying here. Your room for the night is the one upstairs at the end of the corridor.” Doyoung finished with a smile. Mark and Donghyuck just stared at them processing the newly received information in their yet fogged brains, before quickly thanking their hyung. Doyoung ruffled their hair before disappearing again with Jaehyun behind him, who turned around and gave them a wink.

Both of them blushed furiously.

 

_04:20 AM_

They were in the backyard again, shoulder against shoulder and thigh against thigh; drinking what they had first grabbed inside and sharing the end of the joint that Donghyuck had saved for later. “You know hyung?” Mark hummed to let him know he was listening while he emptied his cup. The sky was crystal clear and you could perfectly see the stars and the moon. Mark loved these kind of nights.

“You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever met.” Said Donghyuck turning his head to look at him.

Mark almost choked on his vodka. “W- What are you sayi-”

“Let me finish, hyung. You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever met and also the kindest and what the fuck how can you be so selfless. You always put others before yourself and care about you friends the most and that sometimes makes me want to punch you because do you remember when in 7th grade you stood up for that Daniel kid and the bully bothered you for a full week before he changed schools? Because I do and I wanted to do something back then but you wouldn't let me in case he then bullied me and oh God I’m so sorry for pulling pranks on you but I can’t really help it and you rarely get angry at me you’re, like, the softest person alive I love you so much I don’t deserve someone like you. I can’t remember the number of times Jaemin has told me to confess to you but sometimes you’re so oblivious and I get scared because I don’t want to ruin our friendship over something as my feelings and- ” Donghyuck floundered and huffed. Mark stared at him with wide eyes and completely speechless. “Christ, look at me, being high off my ass an-.” Mark stopped him from starting to talk again by grabbing his face with both of his hands and looking at him in the eyes.

“Hyuck, listen to me.” Donghyuck just nodded, his eyes shining, and Mark went on, “I love you too, I love you so much. I love you cheekiness and your pranks and how you pretend not to care but you spent a whole night in the hospital when Chenle had appendicitis or how you helped Jeno with his chemistry homework when you had that really important test. And don’t even dare to say you don’t deserve me because I’ve known you since the day you were born and you’re the brightest and most fucking ethereal human being in this godforsaken planet and what the fuck you won’t be ruining our friendship because I feel the same way as you do, I could literally kiss you right now, y’know.” Mark was now out of breath and in Donghyuck’s eyes there was a fire he had never seen before.

“Do it.”

“Are you su-”

“For fuck’s sake hyung, fucking kiss me.”

Mark didn’t need to be told twice and he kissed Donghyuck. It was kinda rough and messy, with too much tongue involved and noses bumping. After a while they had to separate, forehead against forehead and out of breath. They started to laugh with joy. “We should go to sleep, don’t you think?” Asked Donghyuck after some time passed, caressing Mark’s hand. “Yeah. we should.”

They went inside, hand in hand and giggling, leaving the finished joint and empty cup behind, the moon and stars shining brighter than ever.

 

_08:40 AM_

Mark’s head was throbbing when the sun filtering through the curtains woke him up. He looked around confused about where he was before he remembered that they stayed over at Jaehyun’s after the party and realized that he and Donghyuck were completely wrapped around each other, it wasn’t the first time they’d slept together and had woken up like this but suddenly he remembered last night’s events and panicked, sitting straight up because _what if Donghyuck had only said that because he was high? What if he woke up and didn’t remember anything? What if-?_

“I can literally hear you thinking, hyung, stop it.” Mark looked down just to find Donghyuck staring sleepily at him.

“Hey.”

“Hey _you_ ,” replied Donghyuck, “what’s got you so worried this early?”

Mark swallowed nervously, “Do you- Do you remember last night?”

Donghyuck stared at him for what felt like an eternity before answering, “Of course I remember, you moron. I confessed my undying love for you, how could I forget?” Mark snorted and reached down to tuck a strand of hair behind Donhyuck’s ear.

“So, you meant everything you said?”

“And you, hyung?”

“Of course I did.” Donghyuck supported himself onto his elbows and pressed a chaste kiss to Mark’s lips.

“So did I.” He said against his lips and when he pulled away he gave Mark a smile that could outshine any star and even the goddam sun.

“I’m still amazed over the fact that we had to get high to confess to each other, guess I’ll have to thank Yuta hyung for being useful for once in his life.” Said Donghyuck laying down again and yawning. Mark only laughed and closed his eyes again, laying down too and drifting off to sleep with a soft smile on his lips and hugging Donghyuck impossibly closer. He was never letting go, also never smoking weed again because as Hyuck said ‘that shit’s nasty.’

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thank you and i love you !!!!  
> hope u enjoyed and any feedback is appreciated


End file.
